


i just wanted to see your stupid annoying face

by kermiwyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Short One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermiwyn/pseuds/kermiwyn
Summary: futakuchi: why hellokamasaki: fuck ufutakuchi: I'd rather not, sorrykamasaki:.....what do u wantfutakuchi: oh nothing just wanted to bother ukamasaki: go to hellnote: their thoughts will be presented -like this-





	1. Chapter 1

Futakuchi brushed his long bangs out of his eyes. He was far too busy with the new first years and training Koganegawa to be bothered with his hair. He observed his reflection in the bathroom mirror. -I do look a bit like a girl now.- He laughed silently to himself. He turned and left the small bathroom and stumbled into his bedroom. Flopping onto his bed, he pulled out his phone and began scrolling infinitely through his contacts for someone to pester. His finger stopped when he came to "k"  
-guess I'll have some fun with kamasaki-  
futakuchi: why hello  
kamasaki: fuck u  
futakuchi: I'd rather not, sorry  
kamasaki: .....what do u want  
futakuchi: oh nothing just wanted to bother u  
kamasaki: go to hell

At this point Kamasaki was just pissed. He had already been forced to deal with terrible college senpais and was just beginning to feel bad for arguing all the time with Futakuchi, but now all those feelings of sympathy had flown away.

futakuchi: how is it, being a kouhai again, senpai?  
kamasaki: oh of course its better than dealing with little shits like u  
futakuchi: oh is it

Futakuchi had long forgotten the feeling of having someone to argue with and it was coming back to him.  
-i wonder how annoyed he looks right about now?-

Kamasaki's phone lit up with a video call invite from Futakuchi. He accepted it just to humor the other. The younger's face appeared on screen.  
"heey kamasaki"  
" what"  
"Missss me?"  
"Tch. Who would?" Kamasaki couldn't lie, it was refreshing to have a kouhai he could tease.  
"Uwoh~ mean~"  
"Damn you"

"So~ ya got yerself a girlfriend yet?"  
"Hm? What about you?"  
"oh, i don't need a girlfriend, I'm gay."  
"What?!?!? Since when?!?"  
"Oh i wonder when?"


	2. so...mr. futakuchi is gay now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamasaki and Futakuchi agree to meet up, but they both know why Futakuchi really wants to see his senpai..

"What the fuck?! I don't see you for like, a damn month and you're fucking gay now?! How?!"  
Futakuchi smirked. Seeing his senpai's outraged face was not something new to him but he still enjoyed it every time.   
"Oh? Do you really want to know?" He decided to play the prick this time.  
Kamasaki sighed at his junior's amused face.   
"Oookaaay, enough bitchass Futakuchi for todaaay~" Kamasaki reached to end the call when he was interrupted by the other.   
"Wait!! Ah wait i mean, I'll tell you! Just don't tell anyone!!"  
Kamasaki smirked and propped his chin up on his hand. "Oh? You don't want me to go? Little ignorant prick doesn't want to say goodbye huh~?"  
The brunette faced turn cherry pink at the playful comment. Nothing slipped past Kamasaki's eyes, and this he noticed too. "Hmmmm??? What is little gay boy thinking about now?"  
Futakuchi's gaze averted from his phone and he pretended to look for his comb as he began. "Anyway, if you want to know, why don't we meet up?"  
"Dying to see me aren't you little shit?"  
"!!"  
"Look at you stupid fag. Okay okay, let's. See you at the Starbucks by school in an hour?"  
"Hmmmmm who knows? I might beat you there or~ be soooo late?"  
"See you little shit."   
Kamasaki turned his phone over on his desk after ended the call. -That little shit is definitely gonna show up waaay to early~-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knoe that kamasaki is waaay too out of character.... sorry

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea so this became  
> by the way this is definitely gonna have a next chapter


End file.
